The Truth Behind Our Fairy Tale
by LexiLove241
Summary: Follow Cinderella and Red Ridding Hood as they go on their adventure, fighting off hurt and evil, can they win the hidden war? Follow them as they show you the truth behind their fairy tales. Rated M for safety. Warnings given just in case. Disclaimer:I do not own any of the characters from Cinderella or Red Ridding Hood characters or the stories of which they came from. RedxBBWolf


Crossover: Cinderella and Red Riding Hood

The Truth Behind Our Fairy Tale

Chapter 1: The Meet

Cinderella's POV

The wind blew against my face as I run in dark alleyways in search for my target through the night. Being a huntress is not easy and I have a particular time limit for this target. I was never who people thought I was, from the moment I was born. Now I'm fufilling what my father had planned for me, ridding the world from the evil beings that lurk in the darkness. I have been hunting these very creatures since my father's supposed 'disappearance' since I was 14. My Father and mother both hunted those very beings so I was to follow in their footsteps. My mother died of illness when I was 10 years of age. After my mother's death my father remarried my step mother to watch over me as he went out 'selling things'. Apparently my stepmother wasnt alone as she brought her two horrid daughter's. My father pushed himself continuously, he never gave himself a break so eventually he went on yet another hunting trip and just 'disappeared' and I took his place. At this very moment I'm hunting the creature that has been the cause of the multiple deaths in town. This creature is most likely a vampire from the information I have gathered. It is nearly midnight so I should stumble upon it soon as it tries to sink its fangs into the next victim. I work for a fairly small group of hunters and huntresses that seek to destroy every evil being on the face of the planet. They call themselves Fate. Stupid I know but hey, who am I to complain.

I finally spot him walking into a bar just down the road from where I was standing. I wait in an alleyway a couple buildings away from the bar, waiting patiently for my target to find its next meal before I take away its ability to roam this Earth any longer. This is one of my easier hunts. Vampires are very easy to track and figure out their tactics, unlike other beings such as nightmaric souls, who feed off of people's fear until their soul is completely devourered. They make it seem like they just had a heart attack and died, which makes them almost impossible to find. Vampires literally leave a trail of death behind them making it easier too find them. Because vampires are almost unnaturally beautiful, they can pretty much lure their prey anywhere they want. It drives me nuts. These poor people don't deserve to die, well most of them. Although all evil beings should be wiped off of the face of the planet, there are some good beingings. Not all of them are bad. There are vampires,werewolves and others that only feed on people that did major crimes, like rape or murder. My group of hunters don't care, they just want them dead. I care so if I happen to stumble apon them I turn and walk away telling my group an excuse so they'll just leave the problem be. This vampire though has been feeding on women that came out of the bar. These women had no files of crime on them all but maybe a speeding ticket.

I finally spot my target walking away with a very figured brunette women wearing a black mini skirt, a long sleeve red blouse and big leather purse. As they get further down the road I slowly stalk towards them.

* * *

Red's POV _ **(A\N I'm too lazy to put little red ridding hood's POV every time so imma just say Red's POV. I am also using their code names and you will find out their real names the further we go into the chapter but the POV will go by their code names.)**_

We walk down the street he tries to make small talk with me. He's 'walking me home' only I don't live in this town I came here strictly for business. Business that had to be dealt with.

"I know of a short cut to get to your house, would you like to take it with me?" He asks me in melodic voice.

"That would be splendid." I say in my sweetest voice to cover up the disgust that was hidden there.

"This way now." He leads me away from the street and into an alley that I know is blocked off at the end. When we are out of sight he spins around and pins me to the walk with a very forcefull kiss. I am digging my hands in my purse for my weopon when I here a shot go off. I feel his lips on mine no more as he falls to the ground with a bullet in his head. Turn to see very beautiful blonde women with a gun in hand.

"Although I thank you for that I could have handled it myself." I say breaking the few moments of silence we had. She snorted. With that I pulled out my vile of holy water and walked over to her. I put the vile in from of her face so she could see. "This is holy water, I was going too use it to interrogate the vampire you just killed and now I have to go out and search for another to get the information I need." The blonde looked shocked. I giggled a bit and with that the blonde's face went back to its neutral state.

"Would you mind telling me who you are and why you were trying to interrogate a vampire?" She looked directly into my eyes when she spoke in a monotone voice. I looked strait back at her and noticed her aura was similar to mine, she was a hybrid but she did not yet know it. I knew she would be a useful and trustworthy ally. I could see in her eyes.

"Come with me." I walked around her back into the street and headed towards the forrest with the blonde trailing behind me. What a nice way to start the day. I smiled to myself as I headed further into the darkness.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I post weekly! I take suggestions for new fanfics too! R &R please**.


End file.
